Brought Together
by Yuriy
Summary: Tala, Kai and Rei are all brought to a mysterious, deserted old house by chibi versions of themselves. The three must take care of their chibi selves and themselves....especially when Biovolt comes knocking.... KaiXRei, KaiXTala, TalaXRei
1. Tala and Chibi Tala

Yuriy: *grins* This is my first fanfiction on this website. And I have evil ideas for this fic.  
  
Tala: Somehow I have a feeling that they involve me.  
  
Yuriy: You're right!  
  
Kai: ....Yay, the kid's psychic. Someone give him an award. *is sarcastic*  
  
Kagura: Shut it. *whaps Kai with her fan*  
  
Kai: T_T *glares at Kagura*  
  
Kagura: Oooh, the kid's staring at me. I feel so scared. *rolls eyes*  
  
Sora: ^__^ Can't we all just get along?  
  
Kai: ...You remind me too much of Max. *glares* It's disturbing.  
  
Sora: O_O *hides behind Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *closes eyes* 10....9....8....7...  
  
Yuriy: _ Getting away from the main subject here, people!  
  
Kagura: People? *fans herself* You must be mistaken.  
  
Yuriy: ...Fine. Three people, two demons, one neko-jin, and one cyborg. Someone do the disclaimer. *looks at Ozuma*  
  
Ozuma: *sighes* Why not? Yuriy doesn't own anything. Except us because of that contract that she keeps behind lock and key.  
  
Yuriy: And two security guards. Big, buff security guards that could flatten you if you dare try and steal my contract.  
  
~*~* Chapter One ~*~*  
  
~~~ Tala's POV ~~~  
  
I'm seriously considering killing myself.  
  
No, really.  
  
Bah, who am I kidding? Even if I really wanted to kill myself, I wouldn't know how to go about doing it. Cyborgs are different then others ( but I think that should be obvious ), so I guess that we wouldn't be killed the same way that normal people would. Gah. Just my luck, eh?  
  
Now I'm starting to sound like a Canadian. I should really stop saying 'eh' after things.  
  
Why do I want to kill myself, you ask? Well, my life isn't going exactly the way that I had planned it.  
  
For one thing, I'm stuck in an abbey with a perverted man ( Boris... ), who likes to surround himself with young boys and see them sweat....likes to beat the living daylights out of me....and loves to humiliate me at every chance that he gets. He also likes to make me the first in everything. You know, when we're all lining up for something or other.  
  
I didn't even want to join the stupid abbey in the first place. Come on, who would really WANT to join the abbey? Please. Only stupid people go of their own will. Biovolt isn't exactly a picnic, if you know what I mean.  
  
~~~ Normal POV ~~~  
  
Tala strode down the path of the park, looking down at the ground, as if there was something interesting there. His steel grey eyes weren't flashing with power or confidence as usual, but filled with depression and despair.  
  
The cyborg kicked a stone moodily as he walked, taking out a bit of his anger on it. But that was quickly stopped, however, as the stone broke in half from a kick with his steel-toed boot. Tala growled, stomping on the pieces, crushing them to powder.  
  
He glanced up as he noticed some little kids staring at him. They were chibis. Tala frowned as he watched the three. Their large adorable chibi eyes blinked at him, filled with confusion. "What are you staring at?" Tala spat. "Go away. I have no time for little brats like you."  
  
Tala saw, with a smirk, that one of the chibis took a step backwards, clearly frightened by the tone in his voice. "Scram!" Tala barked. The little chibi jumped and fell onto his bottom, hard. He blinked, and then his large eyes watered up and he began to cry, loudly. The remaining two tried to comfort him, but the child ran off to the playground, still crying.  
  
"Heh." Tala smirked again. He blinked as he realized that the other two chibis were still standing on the path, staring at him. Tala frowned again, kicking another stone towards them. "Follow your friend." One of the children, a little chibi girl, began to suck her fingers, her large blue chibi eyes fixed on Tala and nothing but Tala.  
  
Tala walked towards them, a little bit taken aback when they didn't move out of his way. "Want your bones to be broken?" He hissed, glaring down at the children. The children moved away a little bit, and then took off in a headlong run across the lush grass of the park to where their chibi friend was playing in the sand. Tala chuckled, but not a nice chuckle. Chibis were so easy to scare.  
  
He continued on his trek along the path, kicking any little stone that happened to be in his way. Today might turn out better then he thought it would. Tala glanced to the side as he felt another stare on his face, hoping with all of his might that it wasn't another annoying chibi.  
  
To Tala's relief, it wasn't. But that relief was replaced by annoyance when he saw exactly who was staring at him. Tala's eyebrows narrowed. "What do you want? An autograph?"  
  
A girl with beautiful blonde hair, sparkling ocean blue eyes, an incredible bust, a neon pink top that ended a few centimetres above her waist and a neon pink mini-skirt was staring at Tala like he was the cutest thing in the universe. ( which he is ^_^ ) She ran up to him, then started to jump up and down. "Ohmigod! Tala! Tala!!!" She shrieked, waving her hands around, making the hideous neon pink nail polish on them shine in the sunlight.  
  
Now Tala, who was very smart ( ^__^ Of course he is ), knew a Mary-Sue when he saw one. So he had the good sense to try and get her away from him as fast as possible. Mary-Sues could be unpredictable and incredibly dangerous to any hot bishie. Tala glared a sharp death-glare at the girl. "Get away from me." The girl stopped jumping and blinked, her beautiful blue eyes filling up with tears rapidly.  
  
( Okay, don't ask me why I placed this Mary-Sue in here. Yes, she IS supposed to be a Mary-Sue.....anyway, I think I'll add her in later chapters. Make her torture Tala, Rei and Kai a bit. ^__^ )  
  
"W-What? How dare you be so mean and cruel! I was only trying to-" She was cut off as Tala interrupted her, rather impatiently. "Look, I'm trying to do something. Could you just leave me alone?"  
  
Tala started to walk away, trying to get away as fast as he possibly could. But the Mary-Sue, who obviously couldn't take a hint, followed him, still talking in her annoying voice. "Well, maybe I can help you. My name's Brittney and I'm good at everything that I've ever tried, and most likely good at everything that I haven't. I am the best at beyblading and I can get any boy I want, anytime." Her endless blabber continued on.  
  
Tala glared at Brittney, his temper increasing rapidly. "I don't give a damn about you or your 'perfect' life. I am TRYING to think about something, and I don't have time for your ceaseless blabber." ( As you may have noticed, I like the word 'blabber' a lot. ^.^ ) Brittney blinked, and her eyes filled up with tears again. "Oooh...you are soo mean! You jerk!"  
  
The orange-haired boy simply shrugged. "Think what you want, I know what I am. And what I am is better than you." Brittney let out a cry of anger, but it was lost on Tala's ears as he strode away, ignoring the girl's yells and shouts.  
  
Tala smirked to himself as he heard Brittney stride away, muttering to herself. Mary-Sues. They were all the same. Give them a few good insults and they gave up without even putting up a fight. But now that he was rid of the annoying girl, he had to get back to thinking about what he had come here to think about in the first place.  
  
Tala kicked another stone, pretending that it was Boris's head. He found himself enjoying himself as he knocked the stone around with his boot, imagining Boris being kicked around. Serves him right. He should be taught how it feels to be beaten every time you do something the slightest bit wrong, step out of line, lose a battle.....everying that Tala had ever doen wrong and served a punishment for.  
  
The cyborg stopped as he noticed something lying on a park bench out of the corner of his left eye. Something small was lying on the bench, and not moving. Tala looked more closely and saw that fresh tears were glistening on the bench. Whatever it was, it had obviously been crying, and might still be. It was sort of hard to see it's face, however, as a mess of orange spiky hair was hiding it.  
  
Tala catiously approached the thing, sitting on the park bench beside it and poking it roughly. "Hey." Tala growled as he prodded the thing. "Look up." The thing made a small noise that sounded like a sniffle, and looked up slowly. Orange bangs slid aside to reveal stunning blue eyes that would entrance anyone. But Tala was too shocked to be entranced.  
  
The boy jumped backwards, falling off of the bench in the process. Tala landed on the ground and stood up quickly, his slate grey eyes fixed on the thing. "W-What the hell...." he stuttered in disbelief. "What are you?" The thing sat up and rubbed it's large blue eyes with tiny hands. Then it looked back up at Tala. "Wat?" It asked curiously, wondering why Tala was so surprised.  
  
The 'thing' had turned out to be an adorable 3-year old chibi. The chibi had the biggest eyes that Tala had ever seen. They were royal blue and brimming with tears. The chibi had spiky orange hair in the same style that Tala had his, and was wearing an large, over-sized orange t-shirt with a white stripe across the stomach part. The chibi rubbed his eyes again, brushing away tears that threatened to spill out.  
  
Tala slowly slid back onto the park bench again, peering closely at the small chibi. "What's your name?" he asked slowly, speaking so that the child would understand. The chibi blinked his large blue eyes. "I Tala." He grinned up at the older boy. "Wat your name?"  
  
Tala tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat that prevented that from happening. He was in shock. Here was a chibi that was 3 years old. He looked like Tala, had the same hairstyle, had a shirt that looked like Tala's, and had the same colour eyes that Tala once had before he had been turned into a cyborg. And he had the same name. How could this be happening?  
  
The chibi crawled over to Tala and climbed into his lap. The child stared up into Tala's grey eyes and squealed, bouncing up and down in Tala's lap. "You pwetty! Pwetty! Pwetty!" He laughed as he bounced. People who were passing by stared at the loud chibi and made comments to each other. Tala heard things like, "Aw, how cuute...", "Hey, those two boys look sort of alike...", and, "Shouldn't that child be wearing more than a shirt?"  
  
But these words were meaningless to Tala. He had blocked out everything but himself and this squealing, bouncing chibi. Tala picked up the chibi, but instantly the child stopped squealing and a frown replaced the laughter. "Down! TALA WANT DOWN!!!" He screamed loudly, kicking his little feet angrily. "Fine..." Tala placed the chibi back on his lap.  
  
The chibi immediatly began to bounce up and down again. "Wat your name?" He asked again. Tala figured there wasn't any harm in telling the chibi what his name was, so he obliged. "My name is Tala." He spoke softly. The chibi stopped bouncing and stared up at Tala. "My name Tala too!" He was in shock that someone actually had the same name as him.   
  
Tala ruffled the child's hair. "Yeah. Can I just call you 'Chibi Tala'?" He asked. The chibi thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok. I call you Tala then." He hugged the older boy, making his already messy orange hair even messier. Tala smiled a bit as he felt the child's warmth against his cold body. He was cute, there was no denying it.  
  
Chibi Tala let go of Tala and began to suck his fingers cutely. "Tala cold." He complained. Tala picked up Chibi Tala again ( Okay, now when both Talas are together, I can't just call Chibi Tala 'Tala' Or else, this part would be like, 'Tala picked up Tala again'. O_O That would be really confusing. And weird. ) and tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt lightly.  
  
"I think that we need to get you something else to wear." He stated. The chibi snuggled into Tala's chest, not yelling that he wanted to be down because now he liked Tala a lot. "Tala cold..." He complained again. Tala stood up, brushing off his orange pants. "I know, I know. I'll get you some pants or something." But then the boy froze.  
  
How was he going to get clothes for a chibi? Tala wouldn't be caught dead shopping for chibi clothes. Or just shopping in general. Tala growled in disgust at the thoughtof the local mall. He had never set foot inside that place. And if he did, he would stared at and probably laughed at by some people. Not like that was anything new, but it would probably make Chibi Tala upset. Anyway, he had no idea what to get Chibi Tala in the first place.  
  
Tala needed to ask Chibi Tala a few questions. He looked down at the chibi. "Um...Chibi Tala..." He trailed off as he realized that he didn't know how he would phrase this. He couldn't just say "You're me when I was a litle kid. How did you get here?" It would only confuse the chibi and he probably wouldn't get the right answer to his question.  
  
As Tala pondered about how he could ask the question, he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. Chibi Tala stopped tugging on his shirt. "Tala COLD!!" He yelled. "Want pwants!" The chibi was now shivering from the cold air of Moscow, and the cold breeze that was blowing through the park wasn't exactly helping things either. Tala adjusted Chibi Tala in his arms so the fabric from the sleeves of his shirt were pressed against Chibi Tala, blocking some of the cold and making him warm.  
  
Tala sighed as he realized that there was no way to get out of shopping for Chibi Tala. The child obviously wasn't going to talk until he got some pants. But Tala needed to get him other things too. Chibi Tala couldn't wear one outfit all of the time. And didn't chibis need diapers? And toys? Tala kneaded at his scalp with his left hand. This was going to be a long day. And he needed to be back at the abbey by 10:00 pm.  
  
Chibi Tala shivered violently in Tala's arms and a tear escaped his right eye. "Cold..." He began to cry softly, burying his face in Tala's shirt. Tala blinked as he looked down at the crying chibi. "Why are you crying? Don't cry!" He yelled in panic, ripping Chibi Tala away from his shirt. The chibi started to cry even louder as the cold swept up the bottom of his shirt and touched his soft skin.  
  
Tala instantly realized that this was a bad idea and pressed Chibi Tala close to his chest, calming down as the chibi stopped crying and snuggled up to Tala. "Excuse me." Tala stopped a passing girl. The girl turned and regarded Tala with her stony gaze. Her green, red and yellow spiky hair made her look sort of like a traffic light. Her violet eyes flashed with amusement. "What do you want, freak?"  
  
Tala's grey eyes narrowed. "Look who's talking. If the traffic light ever broke, they could just stick you out in the middle of the street and you could be the replacement." The girl glared at Tala, not amused. "Is there something that you want? If there isn't, then I have to go. I'm late for something." Tala shifted uncomfortably. He hated talking to girls. They always checked the boy they were talking to out during the conversation, deciding mentally whether he was cute or not.  
  
"Um...well.." Tala showed her the small chibi that he held in his arms. "I need to get some clothes for him and I was wondering what store in the mall would be the best." The girl looked at Chibi Tala, then back up at Tala. She raised an eyebrow. "You both look the same. Are you brothers or something?"  
  
"No relation." Tala replied quickly with a perfectly straight face.  
  
The girl eyed Tala suspiciously, but then pulled out a pad of paper and a blue pen. She took the lid off of the pen and scribbled something down on the paper. She ripped the piece of paper off of the pad and handed it to Tala. "Here you go. The store is Clarksons. ( Random name. ^_^ ) It's the best store for children as young as he is." She nodded curtly and walked off.  
  
Tala blinked as he looked down at the name. Clarksons....he had heard that name. It was supposed to be the most prestigious baby store in Moscow. And the most expensive. He sighed and arranged Chibi Tala more comfortably in his arms, then headed for the mall. He might have never been inside of the mall, but he knew where it was.  
  
~*~* Moscow Mall ( ....I couldn't think of anything better, okay? -_- ) ~*~*  
  
Tala stopped at the entrance to Clarksons. It should have been called Baby Central. There was wall-to-wall chibi things. Tala gaped. How was he ever supposed to decide on what he was to pick? And how was he to pay for it?  
  
Chibi Tala, who had stopped shivering ever since they had entered the warm mall, squealed at the sight of all of the baby things. "Go in! Tala want see!" He giggled happily. Tala was glad that someone was happy. He didn't exactly favour the idea of stepping into a baby store and feeling all of the stares on him.  
  
But since Chibi Tala seemed so excited about the prospect of the store, Tala couldn't let him down. Taking a deep breath, Tala walked into the store quickly and instantly hid behind a rack of baby clothes. Tala bent down and checked out the clothes. This way, he could stay hidden and look for things at the same time. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Tala flipped through the clothes rather quickly, not seeing anything that he thought really suited Chibi Tala. Most of the clothes seemed to be pink and frilly. Tala wrinkled his nose. What kind of store was this?  
  
"Um...sir..." Tala froze and looked up at where the voice had come from. A female clerk, looking only a bit older than Tala, was looking down at him with one eyebrow raised. "What exactly are you doing?" "I-I'm looking for clothes for him." Tala held up Chibi Tala.  
  
The clerk smiled dryly. "Might I suggest looking in the boy's section?" Tala blinked, confused. "Huh?" Chibi Tala squirmed around and pointed to the sign above the racks of clothing. "Giwls!" He squealed. "Giwls!" Tala looked up at the sign. Like all of the clothing, the sign was pink and the words stood out in big, bold white letters.  
  
It said; Girls Clothing.  
  
Tala felt his face redden. "Oh." He heard a giggle and glared up at the clerk. She was trying to look like she didn't find this funny, and not doing a very good job of it. Her hands were clapped over her mouth, but some giggles slipped through her fingers, reaching Tala's ears. Chibi Tala began to laugh as well, imitating the clerk. He didn't know what was so funny, however.  
  
Tala stood up abruptly. "Can you please tell me where to find the boy's clothes?" He asked sharply. The clerk instantly stopped laughing and turned away. "Very well. Follow me, sir." She sounded a bit snippy. Tala carried a squirming Chibi Tala over to the boy's clothing and placed him on the floor. The chibi started to crawl away, but Tala grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back.  
  
The clerk showed Tala the racks of chibi clothing. "Well, if you need anything, call me. Especially if you get lost in the girl's department again." Stifling a giggle, she ran off to attend a girl with a chibi not much older than Tala. The chibi was wiggling around, trying to get free from the girl's grip, and the girl was looking around desperatly for the toy department.  
  
Tala shot one of his best glares at the clerk's retreating back. "Bitch..." He muttered. Chibi Tala giggled. "Bitch! Bitch!" He shouted, giggling after each 'bitch'. "What bitch Tala?" He asked innocently.  
  
Tala smacked himself mentally. Great! The first word that he had taught the chibi was 'bitch'. But he had been wondering how long it would be before he let a swear word slip out. Chibi Tala giggled, yelling the word louder. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" He yelled happily, not once considering that this might be a word that generally shouldn't be used in public.  
  
Tala clapped a hand over Chibi Tala's mouth to stifle him. The chibi kicked his little feet angrily, trying to free his mouth. Tala glared at him. "Chibi Tala, don't say that word, okay?" Chibi Tala nodded, though he didn't look too happy about this arrangement.  
  
Without another word, Tala took his hand off of Chibi Tala's mouth and bent down to look at the racks of clothing. Chibi Tala squirmed around in Tala's grip. "Want down." He moaned. "Tala want down." Tala, without thinking, placed the chibi on the floor and began to look through all of the clothing.  
  
Tala flipped clothing aside, looking at each one briefly. He saw a cute little dark green t-shirt and checked the price tag. He gaped and quickly flipped the t-shirt aside. When people had said that this store was the most expensive in Moscow, they weren't kidding. Tala gulped as he looked at another price tag. How would he ever afford to clothe Chibi Tala?  
  
Chibi Tala watched Tala flip through clothing for a few seconds and quickly became bored. Giggling, the small chibi crawled off into the racks of clothing and back into the girl's department. A small chibi girl with a little brown ponytail was sitting on the floor, sucking her finger and watching her mother look through clothing.  
  
Chibi Tala poked the girl. The chibi girl squealed in surprise and looked at Chibi Tala, blinking her large green chibi eyes. "Hewwo." She said softly. "Who you?" "I Tala." Chibi Tala declared proudly. "I thwee!" The little girl giggled. "I thwee too."  
  
"Wat your name?" Chibi Tala asked, happy to have made a friend. The girl looked away. "Mommy towd me not to tawk to stwangers." Chibi Tala blinked his large blue chibi eyes in confusion. He was about to say something else when the girl's mother picked out some frilly pink dresses and grabbed her daughter's hand, dragging her away.  
  
The little girl waved goodbye to Tala as she was dragged away. Chibi Tala was about to crawl after them when the mother turned a corner and the two were lost from view. "Nooo!!!" Chibi Tala yelled. "No go!!!" But when they didn't return, Chibi Tala's eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry softly. He had just made a friend and now she had been taken away from him!  
  
Chibi Tala stopped crying after a few seconds and crawled the way the chibi girl had been taken. He had lost interest in her and was now searching for things to do. He crawled until he was halfway across the store. He spotted a group of chibi boys about his age and crawled over to them. The chibis were giggling and bouncing up and down.  
  
Chibi Tala sat down between two boys. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I Tala! Who you?" The chibis all looked at Tala. "Run away!!" A chibi screeched, crawling away quickly. "Fweak!" They all screamed and crawled away, laughing. Chibi Tala blinked as the chibis rounded the corners and were lost from view. He was all alone once again.  
  
The chibi didn't understand why everyone called him a freak. He looked like everyone else. Sure, no one might have orange hair like his, and few had blue eyes. But that didn't make him a freak.  
  
...Did it?  
  
Chibi Tala curled up into a ball and lay on his side on the cold floor. Tears flowed out of his eyes and he started to cry, wailing Tala's name. "Tala!!" The chibi yelled in between sobs. "TALA!!!!"  
  
~~~ Tala's POV ~~~  
  
Oh my god! I lost Chibi Tala!  
  
Geez...what kind of person am I to just let a chibi crawl away like that? I should have been paying closer attention to him!!  
  
Damnit! If anything happens to that little chibi I'll kill myself!  
  
Well, I don't know how to. But still.  
  
AAARRGGGHH!!! I'm running through the entire store, searching everywhere for Chibi Tala. A small chibi like him could hide anywhere.  
  
Oh, there's that bitchy clerk. I'm not asking HER where Chibi Tala is, though. She'll just sneer at me again.  
  
I can find him myself! I can!  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? I could search this whole store three times and never find him! What if he keeps moving? What if he crawled outside?  
  
Thoughts are racing through my mind. All of them are ideas of what could have happened to Chibi Tala, and none of them are very pretty.  
  
Hey...wait a minute....  
  
I can hear someone calling my name. It's sort of faint, as if the person was off in the distance.  
  
I can also hear sobs. Someone seems to be crying.  
  
........  
  
It's Chibi Tala! I know it is!  
  
I race off in the direction of the crying and calling.  
  
~~~ Normal POV ~~~  
  
Tala ran like he had never run before through the aisles in the direction of the crying. With every step the crying and calling became louder, and louder, and louder...until they were deafingly loud. Tala clapped his hands over his ears, wincing as the sound echoed through the huge store.  
  
A large crowd had gathered around a spot on the floor. All of them were holding their hands over their ears and looking down. Tala sighed as he pushed his way through the crowd. He had a pretty good guess as to what they were all looking at. The crying became bawling, and the calling became screaming.  
  
Tala burst through to the front of the crowd and sighed again at what he saw. A girl with light brown hair that was tied in two long pigtails and dark brown eyes was kneeling on the ground, holding something in her arms. It was a bawling, screaming chibi with orange spiky hair and large blue chibi eyes that were overflowing with so many tears that he might have well been the Niagra Falls. ( Did I spell that right? O_o )  
  
The small chibi was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs and the floor around the girl and chibi was wet with tears. The girl looked frusterated and very tired. She had obviously been trying to calm the chibi down for some time and having no sucess. "TALA!!! TALA!!" The chibi screamed.  
  
The girl cast a pleading look around the crowd. "Does ANYONE own this chibi?" She inquired, like she had asked the question many, many times before. Everybody shook their heads and the girl sighed, looking down at the chibi again. "Who is this 'Tala' and where can we find him?" She asked sweetly, though loudly, to make her voice heard over the chibi's screaming.  
  
"TALA!!!! TALA!!!", was all that the chibi screamed back. The girl sank onto her bottom and a despairing look came across her face. She looked like she was about to pass out at any moment, and Tala admired her for putting up with Chibi Tala for as long as she did. Only so many people can stand a chibi's screaming for so long, and this girl had obviously gone way farther.  
  
"Um...I own this chibi." Tala spoke up hesitantly, stepping up behind the girl and bending down. Every head in the crowd swivelled to peer at Tala. Tala glared at all of them. This was what he had been trying to avoid; lots of stares from strangers. But apparently Chibi Tala was his ticket to trouble.  
  
The girl turned around to stare at Tala, and Chibi Tala stopped crying. He reached out for Tala, his large chibi eyes still brimming with tears. "Tala!" he cried. "Tala!" The girl handed Chibi Tala to the cyborg, looking at him suspiciously. The chibi hugged Tala tightly, more tears staining Tala's orange shirt. "Tala get lost." He said softly, so only Tala could hear. "Tala neva leave 'gain."  
  
Tala smiled down at the chibi and rubbed circles on his back, trying to get Chibi Tala to cheer up. "It's alright." He whispered. "Everything's fine now." "No, everything is NOT fine!" Tala heard a voice shout. He looked up to see the girl standing up and glaring down at Tala with an icy glare as powerful as Tala's, maybe more.  
  
Tala stood up, glaring right back. "Look, I appreciate you putting up with him for as long as you did....and I can't say anymore than that. So, if I could just be leavin-" Tala's sentence was cut off as pain suddenly flew through his right cheek. Tala slowly held his hand up to his now red cheek, knowing that if he looked in a mirror, there would be a hand-mark there.  
  
"Tala!" Chibi Tala squirmed around in Tala's arms and pressed himself against Tala's neck as he tried to crawl up to his face to see if he was alright. More tears fell from the chibi's eyes. "Is Tala huwt?"  
  
Tala stroked Chibi Tala's orange hair. "Nah...I've had worse injuries, believe me." He whispered into the chibi's ear. The girl glared at Tala, hands on hips. "Do you have ANY idea how upset that chibi was? I've never seen a chibi as small as he is screaming away and crying like that. It was getting hard for him to breathe because he was crying so hard!" Her voice became angrier with every word.  
  
The cyborg was taken aback by the ferocity in this girl's voice. "I-I-I..." He stammered, trying to get a sentence out. "How could you just take your eyes away from a chibi and expect that he would stay right with you? Chibis are adventurous, they don't know what's right and what's wrong yet. ANYTHING could have happened to him!!!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Tala looked down at the ground, now ashamed that he could have ever expected that Chibi Tala would stay with him. The girl was right, the chibi wouldn't know what was right and wrong yet. He could have been snatched away by a kidnapper, or taken away by someone to go to the police station and try and find his parents.....  
  
The girl turned her back to the two Talas. "Just think about it. And if you don't remember all that I've said, then you always have that slap to remind you." She snapped, and then strode off into the store.  
  
The crowd looked at the girl as she turned a corner and was lost to view, then to Tala and Chibi Tala. Tala's eyes were firmly planted on the floor. He didn't want to look up, to see the jeering or sympathetic faces of the crowd. He turned away and walked back to the boy's section, Chibi Tala peeping over his shoulder at the people who were still staring at them.  
  
Tala bent down behind a rack of clothing, picking out some shirts and pants that looked nice and not bothering to try them on Chibi Tala. He made sure that the chibi liked them first, though. But to his surprise, Chibi Tala turned away a nice light blue shirt that he thought looked adorable when it was held up to the chibi.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you don't want this?" Tala asked as he held the shirt up to Chibi Tala. "It does look nice..." The chibi shook his head, arms folded. "No! Tala no want." Tala sighed and placed the shirt back on the rack. Obviously his chibi self didn't exactly like the same things that he did. Tala pulled out a dark purple shirt and after getting Chibi Tala's approval, took the clothes and the chibi to the diaper section. ( Yes, there's a section for that. )  
  
Tala blinked as he looked at all of the diapers. They were all in large packages, and apparently of the finest quality, judging by the price tags. Tala whistled as he checked one. Good thing he would be forwarding all of this to Boris's account. Tala smirked. He wouldn't care.....too much. Besides, it's not like Boris actually ever used his account.  
  
Chibi Tala pointed to a diaper package. "Dat one! Dat one!" He yelled, waving his tiny hand around. Tala pulled the package off of the shelf and checked the price before anything else. It was probably the cheapest one there. Tala looked over the package, reading everything that it said about the diapers. They seemed to be okay, so Tala lugged the large package along with him.  
  
Tala had taken a few steps when he realized that he wouldn't be able to carry all of this stuff everywhere with him. The diaper package was heavy, and the fact that he was trying to hold Chibi Tala in his arms wasn't exactly making anything easier. The chibi pointed to a lone shopping cart in the middle of the aisle. "Pushy!" He squealed.  
  
Tala smiled a bit as he remembered that was how he had always called shopping carts 'pushy' when he was little. Well, Tala hadn't know the name for them, and besides, they did push, right? So...perfect name!  
  
The boy placed the chibi things in the cart and placed a squirming Chibi Tala in the seat. Unfortunatly, Chibi Tala didn't want to be in the front where there was a little seatbelt, and wiggled around, knocking Tala's hands away with his little ones. "Stay still!" Tala hissed as he wrestled a struggling chibi into the seat properly, and snapped the seatbelt closed.  
  
Chibi Tala wailed as he tried to undo the clasp. "No! No!" He moaned. "No sit! Want Tala!" But Tala paid no attention to the small chibi's wails as he pushed the cart through the aisles in search of more things for Chibi Tala. He just wanted to get out of this store as fast as possible, and carrying Chibi Tala in his arms would make it quite difficult to push the cart.  
  
Tala glanced around the aisles, pulling off things that he thought he might need for Chibi Tala and placing them in the cart. Soon the cart was full up to the top, and Chibi Tala was sitting silently in the cart for once, sucking on his finger and taking everything in with his large blue chibi eyes.  
  
Tala let out a sigh of relief as he headed for the cashiers. "Well, we've got everything. Let's get out of this hellhole." Chibi Tala giggled. "Hewlhole! Hewlhole!" Tala smacked his forehead. "Chibi Tala....please don't say that word." He begged. He didn't want people to think that he was teaching a small chibi how to swear.  
  
Chibi Tala stopped saying 'hewlhole' and nodded. But he was only silent for a minute, as he let out a squeal and reached out for something. "Pwushie! Pwushie!" He shrieked happily. "Want!" Tala looked over at where the chibi was reaching. There was a large plushie stand, with rows and rows of plushies. Tala stopped the cart by the plushies and took a squealing Chibi Tala out of the cart, placing him on the floor.  
  
The small chibi crawled over to the plushies and grabbed one off of the lower shelves, throwing it onto the floor. More plushies followed suit, with Chibi Tala giggling and throwing them behind him. "Aaagghh!!" Tala quickly scooped the chibi up and glanced around at the plushies scattered on the floor everywhere. Great. He should have known that Chibi Tala would do something like this.  
  
"Chibi Tala..." Tala's voice was weary. "PLEASE don't throw the plushies. Pick one and let's get out of here." Chibi Tala's face fell. "Only one?" Tala smirked. "Yes...only one."  
  
Chibi Tala was placed on the floor, and the chibi looked through all of the plushies, his cute face deep in concentration. Tala, meanwhile, picked up all of the plushies and placed them back on the shelf. He wrinkled his nose when the small chibi held up a plushie that looked like Kai. "Want!" The chibi squealed.  
  
Tala shook his head, sitting down beside Chibi Tala. "Nah...don't get that one. It'll give you nightmares." Chibi Tala wrinkled his tiny nose as well and placed the plushie back on the shelf. "No want."  
  
Tala snorted. Smart kid. Chibi Tala searched through the plushies once more and pulled out a plushie that looked like Tala, and one that looked like Wolborg. Tala blinked as he saw the Tala plushie. But then he smirked. At least the plushie-makers had good taste.  
  
Chibi Tala placed the two plushies on the floor and looked over them carefully. "Um...." he sucked on his finger. "Tala can no decide." Tala sighed. "Come on...make a decision already." Chibi Tala looked over the plushies again. "Want!" he squealed, holding up the Tala plushie.  
  
Tala nodded and picked the chibi up, who was hugging the plushie so tightly that Tala thought the stuffing would come out. "Chibi Tala, don't squeeze the plushie that tightly or you'll ruin it." He stated as he placed Chibi Tala back in the cart and wheeled it downstairs to the cashiers.  
  
~*~* In A Random Bathroom In Moscow Mall ~*~*  
  
"Stay STILL!!!" Tala roared as he tried to hold a struggling Chibi Tala still. "No!" The chibi wailed, squirming in Tala's grip and trying to make a beeline for the stall door. Tala was sitting on a toilet with the lid down, trying to get Chibi Tala to stay in one spot and cooperate while he tried to put the clothes and diaper on him.  
  
"Lemme go!!" Chibi Tala yelled as he reached out for the door, his large chibi eyes brimming with tears once again. "Chibi Tala, I need to get these clothes on you!" Tala yelled back, throughly exasperated now. Why wouldn't the chibi ever do what he was told?  
  
Chibi Tala looked up at Tala and stuck out his tounge. "No like cwothes! Cwothes yucky!" He jumped out of Tala's arms and crawled towards the door as fast as he could. Tala leaned forward and grabbed Chibi Tala around the waist, then hauled the now screaming chibi backwards and into his lap. "TALA MEANIE!!!" The small chibi screamed.  
  
"Chibi Tala, please stay still!" Tala shouted as he took off the chibi's shirt. He grabbed the diaper package and made sure that Chibi Tala wasn't going anywhere while he opened it. The chibi struggled and hit Tala's arms with his tiny fists. "Lemme go!!!" He wailed, sounding very close to tears.  
  
Tala managed to open the package and pulled a diaper out. He raised an eyebrow at the blue flowery design on it. Not exactly made for Chibi Tala. The chibi began to cry, sobbing on Tala's arm as he realized that the older boy wasn't going to let him go. "Chibi Tala....stop crying!" Tala rubbed Chibi Tala's orange spiky hair comfortingly.  
  
Chibi Tala stopped crying and rubbed his now red and puffy eyes. Tala pulled the large t-shirt off of Chibi Tala and opened the diaper fully. On his legs, he placed the small chibi on his back and being very careful not to look at a particular spot, wrapped the diaper around the chibi's bottom perfectly. Tala smiled as he looked at the now giggling chibi. Not bad for a first time.  
  
Tala pulled out a light orange long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over Chibi Tala's head. The chibi squealed in delight and squirmed around, making it incredibly difficult for Tala to get the shirt on him properly. But when the chibi stopped wiggling, Tala was able to put the shirt on properly and then pulled some adorable dark blue chibi jeans onto Chibi Tala.  
  
There was then a little chibi leather jacket that Tala thought looked cute. He pulled it onto Chibi Tala and then pulled some orange socks and small blue and black shoes onto his tiny feet. Chibi Tala laughed happily and touched his little shoes. "Tala wear shwoes!" He giggled happily. "Bwack and bwue shwoes!!!"  
  
Tala couldn't help but smile. His chibi self looked so adorable that he could just pick him up and hug him tightly. But that would completly ruin his reputation if anyone ever saw him hugging a chibi. The guys back at the abbey would never let him live it down.  
  
Tala's slate grey eyes grew wide as he thought the word 'abbey', and glanced down at the watch that he was wearing on his right wrist. "Crap!" Tala exclaimed as he sat up quickly, knocking Chibi Tala off of his lap and onto the cold floor of the bathroom. "Boris is going to beat the shit out of me if I'm not there on time!" Tala grabbed all of the bags and reached for Chibi Tala.  
  
The small chibi folded his arms and pouted. "No go to h'abbey. Tala no want go." Tala, who was not in the mood for arguments, scooped the protesting chibi up in his arms and walked out of the stall, then out of the bathroom. "Sorry Chibi Tala, but I have to get back to the abbey." Tala told Chibi Tala, hoping that he would understand. But then he realized something. How would he explain this to the others? Surely Boris wouldn't let Tala keep the chibi.  
  
The thought of Chibi Tala being thrown out on the freezing streets of Moscow made Tala's blood boil. The small chibi would never last out there. Hopefully he could keep him hidden. But Chibi Tala seemed to have other plans, as he waved a scrap of paper in front of Tala's face. "Wead ( Read )." The small chibi told him cheerfully.  
  
Tala glanced at the paper. There was an address written on it. "2384 Hemmington House." Tala read. He looked down at the grinning chibi. "What the heck is this? Where did you get this?"  
  
The chibi chose not to answer the second question. "Hemmin'ton house in Japan." He said. "Tala need go wit me to house." Tala blinked. "And why would I go to Japan? What do we need to do there?"  
  
Chibi Tala snuggled into Tala's chest. "Tala see wen ( when ) we go." Tala considered asking another question, but figured that Chibi Tala probably wouldn't answer. It was sort of weird though...why just take off to Japan? He needed to go back to the abbey; it was his only home.  
  
But was it really a home?, Tala wondered. He hated the place anway....what would be the harm in just going to Japan and seeing what Chibi Tala wanted him to find out? Besides....Tala smirked. He could just put the entire thing on Boris's account.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Tala told Chibi Tala, feeling quite confident in this plan. He was never going back to the abbey! He was going to Japan, and even if the place that Chibi Tala had told him about wasn't anything important, he could live there. Japan seemed like a nice place.  
  
Tala walked out of the mall, but instead of taking the usual route back to the abbey, headed for the airport, which actually wasn't too far away. He didn't even need to take a bus there. The two of them would be there in about 15 minutes.  
  
The cyborg looked down at Chibi Tala. "Okay, Tala. We're going to-" Tala stopped as he noticed that the small chibi had fallen asleep. Tala smiled ( this has got to be a record already ), and adjusted Chibi Tala in his arms gently.  
  
His life in Russia was over now. He would make a new one in Japan.  
  
With a certain chibi beside him all of the way.  
  
~*~* End of Chapter One ~*~*  
  
Yuriy: Whew! That took me a long time.  
  
Tala: T_T You made me go soft.  
  
Yuriy: But you look so CUTE when you smile!!! ^________________________^  
  
Chibi Tala: *snuggles up to Tala*  
  
Ozuma: Also when the two of you were snuggling and stuff.  
  
Tala: I WASN'T SNUGGLING!!! He was. *points to Chibi Tala*  
  
Kagura: Hmph. I'm not in this story, so I see no reason why I should even be here.  
  
Sora: Unless she made you into a Kagura chibi. *imagines*  
  
Kagura: Don't imagine it and don't get hurt.  
  
Yuriy: Oh, and if I made any spelling mistakes, gomen! I really need to get a spellchecker. =_=  
  
Rei: But if she spelled something like 'hewp' or 'cwothes', and if Chibi Tala is saying it, then that was meant to be that way. She was trying to make Chibi Tala actually sound like a chibi.  
  
Yuriy: Sorry about the long chapter. I was going to put Kai and Rei in here as well, but the Tala thing went longer than I had planned it to and I didn't want to make it even longer. Because then you'd all be bored to death by the first chapter in my story. :D  
  
Sora: And Yuriy's wondering, if she makes seperate chapters for Kai and Rei, then who would you like to see in the next chapter? Kai and Chibi Kai, or Rei and Chibi Rei? Put it in your review.  
  
Yuriy: Review or else you'll never get to see Chibi Tala again! And you'll never get to see Chibi Kai and Chibi Rei! 


	2. Kai and Chibi Kai

Yuriy: I'm SO sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner! But here it is! The second chapter of Brought Together!!!!!  
  
Rei: The reviews will always be answered at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Two   
  
Kai's POV   
  
Okay, let's see. What exactly is going wrong in my life.  
  
Well.....  
  
1.....After the World Championships, guess where I landed up? Not in the large house that Mr.Dickenson had promised me. Not even in a hotel. Nope, guess where I am?  
  
My grandfather's house. Yes, you heard me right. I'm right back where I started. With Voltaire, the tyrranical warlord who wants to take over the world with myself as his pawn. Notice the present tense.  
  
After the World Championships, I decided to go get a drink of water. But I had only taken a few steps down the hallway when someone dressed completly in black jumped out of the shadows, seized my arm and dealt me a hard blow across the head. I was out cold instantly. When I woke up, I found myself in the bedroom that I am currently sitting in.  
  
I've been here for two months already. No one seems to be looking for me. My grandfather tells me that no one cares about me and don't even notice I'm gone. He always says this with a malicious smirk on his face that makes me want to sink into the floor. He is right, you know.  
  
2......Now he's started his old plan again. To use those abbey freaks to try to take over the world, and to make me stronger so I can assist them.  
  
Psht. Like I'd actually be lured into his trap again like last time.  
  
I can't believe that Tala returned back to the abbey life. I can understand Bryan, Spencer and Ian going back, brain-dead idiots.....but how could Tala? I seriously thought that Takao had changed his ways. I guess the World Champion will be shocked to learn that his efforts were all in vain.  
  
3.....I haven't spoken to Rei all summer. Well, that should probably be obvious....but if there's anyone who I need to talk to now, it's Rei. He's the only one out of the entire team who actually understands me.  
  
....and I would like to see him for other reasons, too.  
  
Reasons that I am not going to tell you. Now go away. Shoo.  
  
Normal POV   
  
Kai leaned against the hard wooden headboard of his bed, crimson eyes narrowed deep in concentration as he scribbled furiously away on the page of an unused journal that he had found tucked away in a part of Voltaire's office and had promptly stolen.  
  
Kai had wrote quite a bit in the book already. After discovering it, Kai had been writing in it practically every day, but was sure to keep it out of his grandfather's sight. If Voltaire caught Kai writing down exactly what life was like in his house.....  
  
Anyway, Kai fully intended to make a book out of this journal. He would call it 'A Year in the life of Kai Hiwatari', because a year was the time span that Voltaire had told him that he would be kept in the house, training, before being sent to the abbey.  
  
Though doubting that anyone would even give his little, pathetic book a second glance, Kai continued to write dutifully, mostly because he felt that if he didn't write in it every day, he would forget about it entirely.  
  
Which was probably true. Kai had an extremly bad memory, and had found out the consequences of the little glitch in his system when Voltaire had become enraged because Kai failed to remember what he had learned the day before.  
  
Though every fangirl that he had ever seen argued to the end that Kai in fact had the best memory of anyone in the world, and could probably remember back to his days as a toddler.  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh everytime he saw one of them in a chatroom. As if he would actually like to remember what his childhood was like. If Kai had it his way, he would have never had a childhood.  
  
And the idiotic names that they had! The most common one seemed to be 'Kai's Girl', which made Kai snort - as if he'd ever actually spend time with a girl.  
  
Another common thing to do was to put the fangirl's first name and then 'Hiwatari' after it. An example - Krystal Hiwatari. ( I am extremly sorry if your name is Krystal and you are reading this and feel insulted. I swear that the name was entirely random. ) Kai also snorted at this one - the only women who had been in his family weren't worth remembering.  
  
Once Kai had seen a fangirl call herself 'Kai's Bitch', which had made the Russian fall out of his computer chair. As if Kai would ever have a bitch! Pu-lease!  
  
But immediatly afterwards, Kai had begun to think, if he had a choice, who he would make his bitch.....  
  
After a name popped into his head after two seconds of wondering, Kai had whacked himself over the head so hard that he had given himself a mild concussion, and afterwards had been unable to remember exactly who he had thought of.  
  
Kai shook his head, clearing all thoughts of the subject out and returning to his writing.  
  
Kai was pondering over a number 4 when he heard screaming outside. Thinking nothing of it, Kai continued to write - it was a fairly frequent occurence in this neighbourhood - some rich punks would drag a poor street kid out into the park near the mansion and beat the unlucky boy within an inch of his life....and sometimes it was a girl.  
  
His pen flashed quickly across the clean, neat sheets of paper as it continued to scribble something completly irrelevant to the 'story' - right now, Kai was ranting on about how people shouldn't use his name in anything unless they got consent from him first - not like he would give them consent anyway.....  
  
The screaming continued, and Kai placed his pillow over his head in order to muffle out the dreadful noise.  
  
But even his pillow couldn't block out the incredibly loud screaming, and Kai threw it at the window which his bed was placed beside out of pure frusteration.  
  
After a few minutes of the screaming, Kai's ears were ringing, he was growing angrier by the second and he felt like either his head might explode, he would be driven insane or he would go into a violent rage. Kai was quite curious as to which would occur first.  
  
But soon Kai could stand it no longer. His patience had been worn down to a thread, and he leapt up, fully intending to go downstairs and complain to Voltaire about noise pollution.  
  
The final scream was what did it.  
  
The scream came so loud, so long and so painful....that Kai finally snapped. Wrenching the window open with all of his might, Kai stuck his head outside, took a deep breath, and began to do what he had been longing to do for the past five minutes.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OVER THERE??? I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST BE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE, BUT COULD YOU PLEASE GAG THE VICTIM OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO WRIIIIITE!!!"  
  
Kai didn't know why he did it, but instantly after he yelled that, he ducked. It was a good thing that Kai had, because a split second after he ducked, a bullet went whizzing past, exactly where his torso had been a second before.  
  
As Kai looked at where the bullet had shattered a picture of Voltaire ( which Kai hadn't been to eager to put up ) and his face went deathly pale. They had tried to shoot him!  
  
Although it was quite unlike him, Kai half-crawled, half-scrambled over to the door on all fours and reached up for the cold brass doorknob, not wanting to spend another minute in this room.  
  
But his plans were foiled as another bullet bounced off of the doorknob, making a loud clanging noise. Kai immediatly dropped his hand and scrambled behind his bed, where he was quite sure that they could not see him.  
  
Kai was soon proved right, as bullets whizzed into the room, hitting the wall and random pictures. Kai jumped about a foot into the air as one hit the headboard of the bed, cracking and splintering it.  
  
Kai glanced fearfully at the door. He could try to make another run for it without getting his hand blown off - but why hadn't Voltaire heard the gunshots yet and come up to see what was going on?  
  
Perhaps they would shoot Voltaire instead. Kai smiled at this idea. He really wouldn't mind if his grandfather was shot - except for the fact that the lovely wooden floor would be stained with blood.  
  
Kai was jerked out of his thoughts at the sudden silence that had fallen over the room. The bullets had stopped, and everything was deathly still. Not even the birds were making any noise, but Kai suspected that was because they had been shot at as well.  
  
Poking his head out from behind the bed, Kai clapped a hand to his cheek and ducked back down as a bullet whipped by him, narrowely missing his face but making a large gash across his cheek.  
  
Crimson blood tricked from between Kai's pale fingers, dripping onto his pants and the floor. Kai winced as he touched the wound gingerly. That hadn't been very smart.  
  
Sure enough, the bullets stopped again. Kai didn't dare look again, and instead hugged his knees to his chest and pressed his cheek against his left knee, stemming the bloodflow a bit.  
  
But after a few minutes of the overwhelming silence, Kai couldn't stand it anymore. He crawled over to the window and glanced up at it hesitantly, not sure whether he should risk his neck trying to look outside again.  
  
But his body seemed to have taken on a mind of it's own, as Kai suddenly found himself standing up without remembering having moved.  
  
Two bullets darted past him on either side, the bullet on the right making a small gash across his elbow. Kai winced, but stood his ground and stared determindely at the figures on the other side of the street, guns pointed straight at him.  
  
Kai noticed a figure lying curled up beside them. But the person didn't look big enough to be one of the teenagers that they usually beat up - had they been hurting a child? Kai's lip curled and his fists clenched themselves.  
  
One of the kids yelled something from the park - from what Kai was able to make out, it was very rude indeed - and fired. The bullet shot over Kai's head, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
But then Kai blinked. That bullet hadn't come very close to him.....either the kid's aim was incredibly bad, or......  
  
Kai's unfinished second thought was proved correct as three more bullets were fired, but none came even close to him. Kai's crimson red lips broke into a grin. He should have known....these kids never intended to hurt him. They just wanted to scare the Russian off so he wouldn't be a witness to their beating. The first shot that had been fired must have been an accident.  
  
After a few more bullets were fired, one of the kids dropped his gun and yelled something up at Kai.  
  
"Hey, mister.....could you please just leave? We're wasting bullets here, and we just wanna get this over with!" The boy yelled up, looking confused that Kai still wasn't gone and a bit annoyed. There was a touch of pleading in his voice.  
  
Kai rested his hands on the windowsill. "Well....I don't know. Who are you beating up this time?" He asked, his strong voice ringing out clearly across the street.  
  
The boy looked behind him at the others, clearly asking silently whether he should tell Kai. But at a curt nod from one of the other boys, the kid turned back.  
  
"A chibi! He's been threatening to tell someone about us for weeks, and we finally decided to shut him up for good!" The boy shouted, looking a touch pleased.  
  
Kai's maroon eyes, usually devoid of all emotion, widened in surprise. A chibi! So he had been right.....Kai glanced at the curled up figure on the ground and something happened deep within of him.  
  
"Hey, just wait a moment! I'll be right down!" Kai shouted, and ran for the door without telling them exactly what he was going to do.  
  
Kai managed to avoid five servants who would most definetly ( I'm about 100% sure that I spelled that word wrong. == ) stop him from leaving, and darted out of the front door - being careful not to slam it - and ran across the deserted street to the whispering boys.  
  
Kai couldn't help but stop on the other side of the street and breathe in the fresh air. He hadn't been outside in two months, and had forgotten how fresh and clean the beautiful air was.  
  
The boy who had been yelling to Kai approached him, his dark brown eyes checking Kai out. "So.....whadya want? Are ya gonna help us beat up this brat?" The boy gestured to the chibi - who Kai noticed - hadn't moved an inch.  
  
The boy had messy dark brown hair and dirty clothing - which was how almost all of the boys looked - and after Kai asked, learned that his name was Carl.  
  
Kai bit his lip. "Well....." He tried to think of how to get the chibi away from these boys.  
  
Carl glanced at the chibi, who had started to stir. "Just a minute." He turned away from Kai and walked over to the chibi, who opened his large eyes and looked up at Carl fearfully.  
  
"No hit...." The small chibi whimpered in a voice that made Kai almost melt away - but Carl paid no attention to the child's plea.  
  
Smirking, Carl proceeded to kick the chibi roughly, making the child scream in pain and curl up, trying to shield himseld from Carl's kicks unsuccesfully. Kai saw blood starting to leak from his head and stepped forward, teeth gritted in anger.  
  
"Stop!" Kai yelled, and surprisingly, Carl did. "What?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "You wanna kick 'im too?"  
  
Kai shook his head, wondering if he did look like someone who would kick a chibi. "No.....look, you guys have already done all of the stuff that you can do...but I can get him mentally and physically tortured for you." He looked up, a forced grin on his face.  
  
A smile spread across Carl's features. "Really? You would?"  
  
Kai nodded, feeling rather sick at the way that all of the boys were smiling. They would actually like him to take the chibi and have the small child tortured.  
  
Carl looked at the others. "Whadya say, mates? Do ya all think that we should give the brat to 'im and get the brat tortured?"  
  
There was a loud roar of approval from the boys, and they started to stamp their feet and cheer loudly. Kai glanced around nervously, afraid that someone might come and see. Or even worse, his grandfather or a servant would look out of one of the windows and spot him.  
  
Carl picked up the bawling chibi and flung him at Kai's feet. The small child began to cry even louder as he hit the ground, which only made the boys laugh more.  
  
"Hey, where are you gonna get 'im tortured?" One of the boys asked. Kai picked up the child and slung him over his shoulder as to not make the gang suspicious.  
  
"Er...an abbey in Russia." Kai replied. He had been intending to say that from the start - no doubt Boris would love to have a small child to beat.  
  
The boys glanced at one another. Obviously they hadn't been expecting Kai to say an abbey.  
  
Carl shrugged, not suspicious of Kai's odd answer. "Well, just make sure that they give 'im EXTRA SPECIAL treatment." Carl's eyes glittered evilly and he began to laugh.  
  
The rest of the boys joined in after a few seconds. Kai tried to laugh too, but could only manage sort of a hoarse strangled noise.  
  
The small chibi screamed at the top of his lungs and hit Kai's shoulder and back with his tiny fists. "HEWP!!!!" He screamed. "HEWP!!!!" Kai's heart ached as he watched the crying child, but he had to do this.  
  
"Well....it's been nice seeing you guys, but I have to get back to my house to ship....this BRAT off." Kai made a fake glare at the chibi, who looked like he was crying so hard it was becoming difficult for him to breathe.  
  
All the more reason to get back to the house quicker. Kai waved farewell to the laughing and cheering boys, then sprinted back to his house as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
But when Kai reached his front door, he realized that the chibi was screaming so loudly that he would never be able to smuggle him in. Checking back to make sure the boys were gone - which they were - Kai grabbed an unused garbage bag that was lying beside the front steps and stuffed the screaming chibi inside of it.  
  
The small child hit the bag with his tiny fists and feet, but his efforts were in vain and soon he curled up into a ball, crying. After he stopped yelling, Kai quickly dashed inside and took the steps three at a time as he ran up to his room.  
  
As soon as he was safely inside, Kai locked the door - and being careful not to step on any of the broken glass - made his way to his bed where he dumped the bag. The chibi didn't move.  
  
Kai sank onto his warm bedsheets beside it, breathing a sigh of relief that his plan had worked. He had managed to get the chibi away safely.  
  
Kai glanced at the garbage bag. Muffled cries were coming out of it. He usually had no compassion whatsoever for bratty children, but he felt that he just had to help this one.  
  
As Kai continued to stare at the bag, he realized that he really hadn't seen the child yet. Reaching into the bag, Kai fished around in it until his fingers touched soft skin and then hair.  
  
Kai grabbed onto the hair, and not thinking that this might hurt, yanked on it as to pull the chibi out.  
  
A loud scream of pain came from the bag, and then Kai made a cry of his own as teeth sank into his finger.  
  
Yanking his hand out of the bag, Kai waved it around as to shake the child off, whose tiny teeth were sunk into his finger, going deeper and deeper with each passing second.  
  
Even though the chibi's teeth weren't fully developed, they were still causing excruciating pain for poor Kai, who was still trying to get the chibi off.  
  
Soon Kai realized that he only had one choice. Balling his free hand up into a fist, Kai brought it down as hard as he could onto the child's head.  
  
Instantly, the chibi let go, fell on his bottom onto the hard wooden floor, blinked a few times, then began to bawl, holding his head with his small hands.  
  
Kai instantly felt a wave of pity wash over him. He knew that he shouldn't have done that, and felt extremly guilty. Crouching down so he could properly see the chibi, Kai took one of the tiny hands in his own.  
  
"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to hit you." Kai said in the gentlest voice that he could produce. But the crying child simply turned away, yanking his hand out of Kai's grip.  
  
So poor, confused Kai had to sit on the floor, feeling extremly sorry for the chibi, until the child stopped crying and simply sat there, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Kai took one of the chibi's hands again and turned him around, as to see his face. But what Kai saw made him almost faint clean away.  
  
The small chibi was incredibly adorable, with blue and grey spiked hair, large maroon chibi eyes which were now red and puffy from crying, two blue trianges on either side of his face, and baby soft flesh which was as pale as Kai's.  
  
"Y-You...." Kai stuttered, staring incredously at the chibi. How could he look exactly like Kai? Something that Kai had heard about everyone having a twin in the world flashed through his mind, but was quickly pushed aside by many other thoughts.  
  
"W-What's your name?" Kai asked, dreading the answer.  
  
The small chibi sniffed, wiping away a tear that threatened to spill out. "I Kai. What you name?"  
  
That did it. Kai dropped the child's hand, jumped up and backed away, white in fear, the blood completly drained from his face. "N-no....you can't be named Kai!" The Russian blader yelled in panic.  
  
Small Kai tilted his head to the side, looking confused in a very cute way. "But I Kai. Me be Kai." He spoke slowly, as if Kai was a toddler who couldn't seem to understand that one plus one equals two. ( Mheh heh....I love that. )  
  
Kai slowly approached the small boy, sitting down in front of him. "Well....I'm Kai too." He said, still nervous.  
  
The chibi clapped his tiny hands, squealing happily. "We be Kai!!! KaiKaiKaiKaiKAAAAI!!!" He shrieked in delight, as if he couldn't believe that Kai had the same name as him.  
  
Somehow, Kai couldn't share the child's enthusiasm. "Um....is it alright if I just call you 'Small Kai'?" He asked without meaning to.  
  
The chibi wrinkled his tiny nose. "No like. Kai want be 'Chibi Kai.' "  
  
"Fine then. You're Chibi Kai." Kai sighed. He personally liked 'Small Kai' better....but whatever.  
  
Chibi Kai laughed happily as he clapped his hands again, then stopped and blinked up at Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
He should have seen it coming. Chibi Kai jumped onto Kai, knocking the Bladebreaker's team captain over out of sheer surprise, squealing at the top of his lungs.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Kai shrieked, which made Kai wonder if perhaps he had eaten some sugar, like Max was prone to doing at least seven times a day.  
  
"Yeah....I'm Kai. That's great." Kai replied quickly, heaving the laughing chibi off of him with some difficulty and sitting up.  
  
But no sooner then he fell off of Kai, Chibi Kai jumped back on, giggling hysterically. Kai groaned as he was knocked over again. Just great.  
  
"But how can we both be named Kai?" Kai wondered aloud.  
  
Chibi Kai stopped giggling and looked at Kai seriously. " 'cause me be chibi self of Kai!"  
  
Without properly explaining what that meant, the chibi jumped off of Kai and ran to the bed, trying to scale the bedsheets.  
  
Kai sat up, now extremly confused. "How can you be my chibi self? If you were, you wouldn't be laughing and playing! My childhood was hell!" Kai yelled as he strained to block out some of his chibi memories that he actually could remember.  
  
Chibi Kai decided not to answer this question and instead, as he tried to climb up the sheets, began to sing; "Hellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhellhell...."  
  
The child looked over his shoulder at Kai. "What mean hell Kai?"  
  
"Nevermind! Don't say that word!" Kai said quickly, trying to stop Chibi Kai from saying 'hell' anymore.  
  
Surprsingly, the chibi did as he was told and tried to climb the sheets once more, but slipped down onto his bottom and began to cry out of pure frusteration.  
  
Quick as a flash, Kai had scooped Chibi Kai up and placed him on the bed, not wanting him to cry again. Chibi Kai giggled as he crawled across the bed and over to the window.  
  
The chibi peeped over the windowsill, and drew in a breath as a pompous fat lady strode by with her posh poodle. ( I love that! Posh poodle, posh poodle.... )  
  
"DOO-DOO HEAD!!!!" Chibi Kai screamed at the top of his lungs, and then ducked back down, giggling.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to yell at Chibi Kai when an idnigant scream shattered his eardrums.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOUNG MAN, YOU SHOULD WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP! WHO IS YOUR MOTHER? DOES SHE KNOW THAT YOU ARE SAYING WORDS LIKE THAT? IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD -"  
  
But Kai never heard what she would do if she were him, because Kai slammed the window shut at that point and dragged Chibi Kai away from the windowsill and sat with him on the floor.  
  
"Chibi Kai...." Kai started, his voice low and menancing.  
  
Chibi Kai stopped laughing and looked up at an extremly furious Kai. In the blink of an eye, his adorable large maroon chibi eyes were brimming with tears and he began to cry, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"Kai sowwy!" The chibi wailed. "No hit! No hit!"  
  
Kai blinked in surprise, and his menancing look vanished. He had made him cry! "Augh! Don't cry!" Kai shouted in panic, grabbing Chibi Kai and holding him tightly to his chest, rubbing circles on the baby soft flesh.  
  
Chibi Kai soon stopped crying, and the next time that Kai looked at him, the child had fallen asleep. Kai couldn't help but smile. He really was adorable.  
  
Tickling the chibi's stomach, Kai was pleased to see Chibi Kai wiggle around in his sleep, laughing silently. But as Kai looked down a bit further....  
  
Instantly, Kai pressed the child to his stomach again, crimson eyes wide, having seen something that he didn't exactly want to see. Ever.  
  
Only now, Kai noticed that Chibi Kai wasn't wearing anything. So, placing the child on the bed - where Chibi Kai began to hug Kai's pillow - Kai walked downstairs and finding one of the maids, ordered her to go down to the mall and buy some chibi clothes, diapers, toys and anything else that she thought a chibi might need.  
  
"But Master Kai, why-" The woman began to ask, but was cut off when Kai pressed an enormous amount of money into her hands. "Don't ask. Just do." Kai growled in his regualar, cold voice.  
  
The maid nodded and hurried off to change out of her work outfit. Kai smirked as he counted the money that he still had left. It wasn't his, after all....  
  
Going back upstairs, Kai couldn't help but smile at the way that Chibi Kai was snuggling into the soft pillow. Kai suddenly had an urge to pick Chibi Kai up and hug him as tightly as he could, but resisted the urge and instead sat down at his computer chair and surfed the web. ( how else would Kai be able to get into those chatrooms and laugh at fangirl's usernames? )  
  
After about an hour and a half, Kai heard the front door open. Bounding downstairs, Kai quickly grabbed the massive amount of packages and, whispering quickly to the maid not to breathe a word of this to anyone, ran back upstairs, the packages tucked under his arms.  
  
Slamming and locking the door behind him, Kai dumped all of the parcels onto the floor and began to take the things out of their bags, checking them out before placing them all in a pile.  
  
Chibi Kai was woken by the sound of the door slamming, and sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his tiny fists. He looked at Kai and smiled, but then his attention turned to the large pile of clothes, diapers, toys and plushies.  
  
The small chibi's eyes widened in shock. Could all of this be for him? But before his mind had a chance to answer, Chibi Kai had leapt off of the bed and flung himself onto the neatly stacked pile, rolling around in the clothes and becoming tangled up, throwing the plushies, plastic cars and books everywhere, and ripping open the diaper packages.  
  
Kai was caught by surprise, and watched, dumbfounded, as Chibi Kai ransacked everything, throwing and kicking things, trying to eat a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and putting socks on his ears.  
  
But as soon as Kai's brain properly registered what Chibi Kai was doing, Kai had grabbed the first part of Chibi Kai that he could reach and was now holding the laughing chibi by the ankle, dangling him in mid-air.  
  
"Hey, you little brat!" Kai hissed viciously. "What in the name of hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Chibi Kai blinked, then began to sing loudly. "Hellhellhellhellhellhellhellhell....."  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT WORD!!!" Kai roared, shaking Chibi Kai roughly. The small chibi shrieked as he was swung from side to side, not enjoying this experience at all.  
  
"HEWP!!! HEWP!!!" Chibi Kai screamed as Kai continued to shake him. "No wike!! ( like ) NO WIKE!!!"  
  
But Kai didn't stop shaking the child until Chibi Kai had promised ( through sobs ) that he would never do this again. Kai then placed Chibi Kai on the bed - and fighting to control his temper - began to arrange everything again.  
  
Chibi Kai sniffled as he watched Kai stack everything up again, a small voice his chibi mind telling him to do it again. "No." Chibi Kai whispered to the little voice. "Me tell Kai me neva do 'gain."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow as he heard Chibi Kai whisper to no one in particular, but decided not to ask in case bringing up the subject would make Chibi Kai more upset then he already was.  
  
Chibi Kai didn't say a word as Kai put his diaper, clothes and shoes on him, but only made a small noise of discomfort when some of his hair got tangled in the comb that Kai was trying to brush his hair with.  
  
Soon, Chibi Kai was perfectly happy and was playing with a Kai plushie that the maid had bought. ( Kai would never know, but the maid had chosen the Kai plushie because she thought that it would suit Kai's large ego. )  
  
Kai was a bit disappointed that Chibi Kai wasn't playing with the Rei plushie that had also been bought. Kai, however, was examining it, and had once tried to see if the clothes could be taken off - much to his disappointment, they were sewed on. ( Lol. Kai's a pervert! )  
  
The maid had been sensible enough to buy a Tala plushie as well, but Kai had promptly chucked it out of the window as soon as he had seen it, not wanting to be reminded of Tala in any matter, shape or form, especially a plushie.  
  
Chibi Kai had thrown a fit when he had learned that Kai had thrown his plushie out of the window, but had calmed down once Kai made a fake promise that he would buy him a new one.  
  
Chibi Kai was dressed in the dark blue long-sleeved shirt that he had been trying to eat before, a pair of black jeans, a black jacket and red sneakers. He looked absolutely adorable, and Kai had once given in to the urge to hug him.  
  
Kai watched the giggling chibi toss the Kai plushie around, a small smile on his face. Chibi Kai was making feelings emerge that Kai didn't even know that he posessed before.  
  
Chibi Kai stopped throwing the plushie around and dug into one of his jean pockets, apparently searching for something. Kai raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember putting anything in the pockets....  
  
Soon enough, Chibi Kai found what he was looking for. Holding it in his hand tightly, Chibi Kai toddled over to Kai and held up a crumpled scrap of paper. "Kai wead!! ( read )" He squealed.  
  
Kai knew that there was nothing on the paper, but decided to play along anyway. Uncrumpling it, Kai examined the blank scrap of paper carefully. "Hmm....interesting. Very interesting." A small smirk flitted over his lips.  
  
Chibi Kai frowned, hands on hips. "Stoopid. Wong ( wrong ) side."  
  
Kai blinked and turned the paper over. Much to his surprise, there actually was writing on the other side of the paper. It was extremly small writing, but if he squinted, Kai could just make it out.  
  
"2384 Higurashi House." Kai read, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at the grinning chibi. "Where did you get this? And what is 'Higurashi House'?"  
  
( Yes, I know that in the first chapter, it was Hemmington House, not Higurashi House. But Higurashi definetely sounds Japanese, so I changed it. So sue me. == )  
  
Chibi Kai giggled, his tiny hands clapped over his mouth. "Hig'rashi house in Japan. We go." He said, his voice slightly muffled.  
  
Kai's eyebrow, if it was possible, raised even higher. "Why in the name of h-( Kai stopped himself from saying 'hell' as soon as he realized that it was coming out of his mouth ) h...heck would I just take off to Japan?"  
  
Chibi Kai didn't answer and began to push the unused clothes on the bed into a messy pile. "Pack cwothes and toys and pwushie. We go to Japan."  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it and glanced back at the paper. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.....  
  
"But you're going to need a passport." Kai told the excited chibi. In fact, Kai didn't even think that HE had a passport.  
  
Chibi Kai shook his head. "No need passport. We go."  
  
Kai looked at the paper again, then crumpled it up and stuffed it in his jean pocket. Why not? It's not like he exactly wanted to stay here.  
  
As soon as Kai told Chibi Kai that they were going, the chibi began shrieking in delight and jumped off of the bed, then began to roll around on the floor, giggling.  
  
Kai watched the chibi roll with a large smile. He would look like a complete idiot trying to get to Japan without a passport, but it would be fun trying.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Kai had packed everything that he needed into two suitcases, and there was another suitcase for Chibi Kai. Kai had already called a taxi, and had ordered the driver to pick him up at the back of the house, so no one would notice.  
  
Chibi Kai was holding his Kai and Rei plushies, squishing them tightly together. Kai blushed a light shade of pink and looked away when he realized that the lips of both plushies were also being squished together.  
  
Kai placed Chibi Kai on top of one of the suitcases and wheeled it out of the room, trying to shush the squealing chibi. Chibi Kai loved being on top of the suitcase, and simply would not stay quiet.  
  
Kai was quite suprised that no one heard Chibi Kai, who was making enough noise to wake people in China. But the Russian made no objection as he wheeled the suitcases downstairs and out of the door.  
  
It was starting to drizzle a bit, and Chibi Kai clung onto Kai's shirt, trying to shield himself from the rain. Rain drizzled down Kai's face, getting in his eyes and going down his shirt. ( Most fangirls would make no objection to this, though. The sight of Kai completly soaked would probably make the normal fangirl foam at the mouth and faint. )  
  
It was a few minutes before the taxi came, and Chibi Kai passed the time by making the Kai and Rei plushies scurry about on the tops of the suitcases, trying to hide from the rain.  
  
When the yellow and black car pulled up to the sidewalk, splashing dirty water onto the sidewalk - it was pouring buckets by now - Chibi Kai's large maroon chibi eyes just about popped out of his head.  
  
The chibi ran up to the car and began jumping up and down in front of it, waving his Kai and Rei plushies around.  
  
"Car!! Car!! CARCARCARCARCARCARCAR!!!!" Chibi Kai screamed, about going ballistic. Kai had to practically get the child in a headlock to get him to stop yelling.  
  
The taxi driver stopped halfway out of the car, his eyes wide and fearful at the sight of the screaming chibi. But when Kai grabbed him and got Chibi Kai to shut up, the driver finally managed to muster up the courage and get their suitcases, even though he looked very much like he would like nothing better then to just jump in his car and drive away.  
  
Soon enough, the suitcases were in the trunk and Chibi Kai was sitting in the back, though if Kai and the driver had their ways, he would be in the trunk as well. The small chibi had become hungry and was yelling for food.  
  
"FOOD! FOOD! KAI WANT FOOD!" Chibi Kai screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking his tiny feet angrily and pulling at the seatbelt, as if he wanted to jump out of his restraint and maul the driver and Kai in search for food.  
  
Kai looked pleadingly at the taxi driver. "Do you have ANY food?"  
  
The driver - if his name tag was correct, his name was Robert - shook his brown-haired head. "No. If I had anything, I would have given something to the brat long ago." When he said the word 'brat', Robert shot a deathly glare at Chibi Kai.  
  
Kai sighed in despair, then noticed something sticking out of the pocket of Robert's pants. It looked suspiciously like a packet of gum.  
  
"What is that?" Kai asked, pointing to the packet.  
  
Robert glanced at it, and his dark green eyes lit up. "Ah! I forgot that was in there!" He drew it out of his pocket and inspected it closely. "Yep, this is it. I forgot that I put a packet of gum in there this morning -"  
  
But Kai didn't give him a chance to answer, as he yanked the gum from Robert's hands, ripped it open, drew out a small pink stick of gum, undid his seatbelt, scrambled over to Chibi Kai and stuffed the gum into his mouth.  
  
Instantly, the chibi stopped screaming and began to chew the gum happily. Kai gave an audible sigh of relief as silence overwhelmed the taxi, and he slipped back into his seat. The traffic then started ( it had been a red light ) and they zipped off.  
  
Kai glanced back at Chibi Kai, half -expecting him to spit out the gum and start screaming again, but to immense relief, Chibi Kai was fast asleep, the gum nowhere in sight. Kai had a nasty feeling that the chibi had swallowed it.  
  
The child's chest rose up and down slowly as he took slow, deep breaths. Kai couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. The Rei plushie dangled from Chibi Kai's tiny hand, and as the taxi gave a violent lurch as Robert stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into the back of a grocery truck that had suddenly swerved in front of him, the plushie fell and lay face down on the car floor.  
  
Kai looked at the sheets of rain pouring down the windows of the taxi. As dismal as this night might be....it was also wonderful.  
  
Wonderful in a sick, twisted, masochistic sort of way.  
  
End Of Chapter Two   
  
Yuriy: Whew. I wrote almost all of that in one day, believe it or not.  
  
Sora: Onto the reviews! ( I really just want to get this thing done with!!! )  
  
demon's-gurl: I give you a Chibi Tala plushie for being the first person to review. Thanks!  
  
Donkey-Chic: And I give you a Chibi Kai plushie for two reasons. 1 - For being the second person to review and 2 - for being the first person to vote for Kai and Chibi Kai!  
  
. : I give you a Chibi Rei plushie for being the third person to review and for being the first person to vote for Rei and Chibi Rei!  
  
Katie: Of course he is. He IS the chibi side of Tala, after all. It's only normal that he should be adorable.  
  
Shadows of Grey: I like how you think. Maybe I will make it a threesome....but I don't know yet.  
  
Driger&Dragoon: U Please do not hurt the actors, or else Beyblade will sue. Thanks for the review!  
  
beseba: Solved that problem, didn't I? And sorry once again for the late review....  
  
Weeping-Tenshi: Soon? Um...yeah. Sorry.  
  
kawaii-howie: You people must not know me well. In order for good chapters to be produced, I must take time in writing them. Thanks for the review, though.   
  
KuronekoHikage: The Bladebreakers? I don't even think that I'm really going to have anyone besides Kai, Tala and Rei from the Beyblade series. Or maybe I'll put in Mao as her usual bitchy self.  
  
TigerRain a.k.a Tara: Thank you! I will definetly use that idea in the next chapter. It's a great idea!!!!  
  
Fire4Ice: No. My chibi. And please do not hurt the chibis. . Thanks for the review.  
  
talasgirl: Thanks for the review....but I don't think much of your name. . In case it has not been painfully obvious, Tala belongs to me in every shape, matter or chibi form.  
  
Game-kid17: I sense an obsessed Kai fan....and why doesn't anyone like Tala/Rei? Thanks for the review, though.   
  
Namster: My name isn't Bianca......but thank you anyway. And sorry, I don't like Hiromi that much.... ....or if you want me to be truthful, she's a stuck-up little bitch, and I think that most of the beyblade-watching audience would agree with me on that one.  
  
DemolitonGirl: Yes, well, most of the girls did deserve the meanness that Tala dished out. . And yes, Tala will be a bit nice in this story, even though that is quite unlike him.  
  
BloodMistress: Whoopee!!! I have been added to something!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Quest of the Dragon: ....you people are REALLY obsessed with threesomes. And now you've got me hooked. I might make it a threesome. That's all I can say for now.  
  
Werewolf of Fire: REI IS NOT EVIL!!!! Well, in my meaningless opinion, anyway. But now I am quite sure that no one likes the pairing Tala/Rei.  
  
KitsuneCrystalQueen: Thank you for that kind comment! And I shall check out your stories when I am finished my homework.  
  
devilburns: Please....PLEASE do not mention the word 'soon' anymore. I can't do anything 'soon'. 'Sometime' works better for me.  
  
crazy nek0-JIN: . Lol...thank you. Ooh....no bad things. I feel special.   
  
Yuriy: Woah....22 reviews in the first chapter of this story. I wonder how many reviews I'll have when I complete this story.  
  
Sora: Does no one like 'A Chibi Story' or something? I mean, seriously. It has like, six reviews!  
  
Tala: You people are pitiful! You do not deserve bit-beasts!!!  
  
Ozuma: Hear, hear!  
  
Yuriy: Don't mind them. They're only my messed-up muses. And review or else you'll never see Chibi Rei! 


End file.
